


Staring at the Stars

by theearthbendingbiotic



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Gen, Rooftops, Teenagers, The Colony Boys, Underage Drinking, fornax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theearthbendingbiotic/pseuds/theearthbendingbiotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was laying on the rooftop staring at the stars as I rolled next to him, my eyes looking upwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring at the Stars

I slung the bag onto the roof and groaned as I got myself on the roof, wiggling my foot out of the rung of the ladder. “Hey.” I received a grunt in greeting as half rolled, half crawled towards my best friend (as well as the biggest asshole I’ve ever known), Cyrus. He was laying on the rooftop staring at the stars as I rolled next to him, my eyes looking upwards. “Brought ‘em.

"There’s my man!" I didn’t have to roll my head over to him to see the smirk on his face. I could hear it in his voice. "Good job, Ro." I smile and sit up, brushing the black hair out of my eyes and brought the bag closer to me and unzipped it.

"Yeah, well, it was pretty easy." I said, handing him a beer. "Dad’s never home, so…" I trailed off as Cy sat up, crossing his legs and opening the drink.

"Yea…" We sit in silence for a moment and I relish the burn of the alcohol as it runs down my throat. And of course, the alcohol boldens me to do stupid things.

"Are…are they still fighting?" Cy stiffens up and silence fills the air. "May-maybe uh, your dad’ll get a job soon? I mean, this all started when he lost his other job a few months ago, right?" Cyrus brought the bottle up to his lips and gulped down the liquid.

"Leave it, Ro…" He sounded tired. A bit too tired for a thirteen year old. Wish I had realized how tired he sounded, but the beer clouded my mind.

"What if I talk to my dad, maybe-"

"I said, leave it alone, Rohan.” I bit my lip to stop myself. More silence filled the air as my friend stared into the half-empty bottle, looking into the brown liquid as though he was trying to seek the answers to the universe. “‘M sorry.”

"I know. Sorry for pushing you."

“You of all people can’t resist pushing me, ya jerk.”

"Asshole." We smiled at each other and Cy pulled a bag towards him that I hadn’t seen. "Wass za-?" Cy held a finger to my lips and grinned wickedly as he pulled out a magazine and handed it to me. "Dude…that-that’s a-"

"A Fornax." Cy said, a smug tone in his voice. "Marek left his stash when he went into the military. Never had much interest in them ‘til now. Hormones and all that jazz." He nudged me with his elbow. "Go on. Open it." I chewed on my lip as I opened it. Cy cursed and laughed at the picture. "Awwwwheheheehe, hanar and asari, sick!!"

My eyes flickered back and forth between my friend’s eager expression and the centerfold. Cy caught my eye and burst out laughing. “Oh god, oh god, your face!” I felt my face burn red with embarrassment and shoved Cy.

"Shut up!" He snickered a bit before calming down. My face returned to it’s normal color as we looked it over and I flipped the page and whistled low. "Damn, that’s hot."

"Lucky turians…that’s one nice asari though." We both had dumb grins on our faces when we were done and had closed it.

"How many ya got Cy?" He thought for a moment, looking in the bag.

"Like…three years worth." He smirked. "You get half, I get half?" I laughed and nodded, holding out my now empty bag to him. After it was filled with amazing magazines, I looked at him.

"Would you…like, ever leave?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Like your bro? The military way?" His head turned towards the sky, examining some dark point in space.

"No. I have enough problems with people yelling at me now. You?" I shrugged.

"I guess, yeah. I mean, it’s all raiders out there right? Not like there’s gonna be a huge war." Cy smiled.

"Guess your right. No huge war..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission and first fanfiction ever, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
